


Princess Peach

by QueenieLacy



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bombing, Bombs, Broken Bones, Car Sabotage, Cowboy Shit, Gun Violence, Hence the title, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, MJF and Cody are still together, Mafia AU, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, kenny making video game references, no betrayals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Chris is locked into a dispute with Cody and decides to make their business personal which places MJF in danger, and Kenny just wants a weekend off to play video games with his Bu-san!
Relationships: Cody Rhodes/MJF, Cody Rhodes/Maxwell Jacob Friedman, Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Princess Peach

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm not taking this MJF betrayal well so here's a Cody/MJF story where they're still together because no betrayal happened. We are ignoring canon because of reasons.

The smooth voice of the Jazz singer filled the air of the dimly lit lounge in Downtown Atlanta. The piano supported her as she sang a song about how perfect her lover was and if Cody could sing, he would sing the same about his husband. Maxwell sat next to him, cuddled together in a booth in the corner of the lounge, tucked away from the general public. Some would call this VIP treatment, but Cody just calls it the normal way. It was what he had grown up with and what he had come to expect as a Rhodes. 

The Rhodes Mafia had a decisive hold over the Southeastern United States, ruling with an iron fist but also an “every man” persona that Cody’s father perfected and that he’d gladly picked up once he passed on. The territory had largely been conceded to the Rhodes family, with small skirmishes here and there. Over the past few months, Cody had been locked in a dispute with Chris Jericho and his Inner Circle Mafia but Cody wasn’t worried about it. He was sure everything would be solved in due time, but he didn’t want to focus on that right now. Right now, he wanted to focus on how sexy his husband looked in the grey suit he surprised Max with and a scarf to match of course, a small smile graced Max’s face as he watched the Jazz band on stage. Cody pressed closer to his husband, if that was even possible, and threw his arm around his shoulders. 

He leaned over to press a quick kiss on Max’s cheek. “You’re perfect.”

Max’s smile grew as a blush formed on his cheek. “You trying to sweet talk me, Rhodes?” Max reached out to pick-up his glass, taking a sip from his drink. “Tell me something I don’t know.” He responded, the confident attitude and sassiness on display that Cody loved. He loved how confident and sassy Max was and how he could quickly curb that attitude in the bedroom. 

Cody used his free hand to rub at Max’s thigh. “Tell you something you don’t know?” Cody said to himself before leaning in again to whisper in Max’s ear, telling him everything he wanted to do to him before the night was over and maybe into the next morning. 

Max cleared his throat as he coolly placed his glass back onto the table. He shifted a bit in his seat, obviously turned on by Cody’s words but trying to keep his cool, calm demeanor intact. “You should get the check so you can put your money where your mouth is.” Max challenged and Cody let out a chuckle. He removed his hand from Max’s thigh and reached out to stop one of the waiters as the passed by their table. 

“We’re ready for the check.”

It didn’t take long for Cody to take care of the check, giving the waiter a generous tip since she went out of her way and rushed for him. The couple left the booth and headed for the door, holding hands as they made their way through the club. The owner raced over to them, thanking Cody and Max for stopping by. It was something Cody was used to by now, people schmoozing him and laying the compliments on thick. Cody shook the man’s hand and told him he’d make sure to spread the word about how nice the place was. Cody was certain he could see dollar signs in the man’s eyes. 

The couple moved outside and only waited a minute or two for valet to bring their car around. As they waited, Cody pulled Max into his arms to kiss him gently on the lips. Max smirked as Cody pulled away only to bury his head in Max’s neck and place little kisses onto his skin. If it was one thing Max loved, it was being the center of attention and he was definitely the center of Cody’s world. He looked over Cody’s shoulder and caught the jealous looks a few people were throwing his way, but he didn’t let it faze him. Who wouldn’t be jealous of him? Cody Rhodes, leader of the Rhodes mafia and controller of the south, chose him. He could have anyone he wanted yet he chose to marry him. 

Lord knows he didn’t make it easy for Cody. When he moved to Atlanta for a job, he had no idea who Cody was. He wasn’t aware of his status and he definitely didn’t know anything about the mafia or the underworld. To Maxwell, Cody was just another guy in a designer suit that he had to schmooze for his boss. He met Cody at an after work event that he had been forced to go to by his boss. His boss had mentioned Cody and said they needed to impress him so they could expand their business. At the time, he thought that just meant he wanted Cody’s money. He had no idea they literally needed Cody’s permission to expand their business into other states even though their business was completely legal. Cody really had control over his area. You couldn’t cough in his territory with him knowing about it.

Instead of Max searching for Cody, Cody found him at the bar. He smoothly slid next to him and bought him a drink before shamelessly flirting with Max all night. Max flirted back not only because his boss was close by observing him, but also because he found Cody attractive. Cody asked for his number but Max declined, giving some bullshit excuse about how he just moved and lost his phone. The next day, a phone was delivered to his office with a note from Cody, requesting that he call him whenever convenient. Max tried to explain that he was focusing on his career and didn’t really want a relationship. He didn’t need the distraction. Cody respected that and asked to be his friend. “Everyone needs a friend” Cody explained and Max agreed.

At the time, he thought he had made a mistake by accepting Cody’s friendship. Cody invited him to many parties and wanted to hang out all the time. It was obvious the man had a crush on him, but Cody made no moves on him. As they spent more time together, Max started to develop feelings for the man despite not wanting to. He finally agreed to go on a date with Cody and their relationship started. They almost didn’t make it though. 

When Cody told Max about the Mafia and the underworld that he was involved in, he understandably became frightened by the idea. His only experience with Mafias was what he saw on television and what he saw was bloody and dangerous. He put distance between himself and Cody as he processed all of this. Cody, to his credit, understood what he was going through and gave him space to think despite his own heart hurting due to the distance. After a few weeks, Max decided to take a leap of faith and move forward with Cody. It was the best decision he ever made.

Max let out a chuckle as Cody’s breath tickled his neck. “Cody, the car is here.” Max said through his light laughter. 

A grey Mercedes-Benz, that matched Max’s suit, slowly pulled up alongside the curb. Cody pulled back in time to see the valet putting the car in park. He took Max’s hand and led him over to the car, opening the door for him and closing it behind him before moving to the driver’s side. He tipped the valet before sliding into his seat and driving off. 

Cody reached over and placed one hand on Max’s thigh as he drove through the city. Max smirked as he felt Cody’s hand sliding up his thigh. 

“Watch that hand…” Max teased as Cody made a turn and jumped onto the highway. Cody smiled, looking ahead at the road. 

“Or what?” Cody challenged and Max let out a “hm” sound, as if he was thinking. 

“Or you’ll have to pull over.” Max responded and Cody squeezed his thigh. 

“Don’t tempt me, darling.” Cody warned as he quickly moved down the highway, going much faster than the speed limit. He was sure he made his way down the highway in record time and quickly came upon their exit.

“Or what?” Max repeated his husband’s words with a smirk on his face. Cody chuckled before patting Max on the thigh. He had a long night in store for his husband. 

Cody took the exit and quickly moved down the exit ramp and turned onto the road. As Cody pressed the accelerator to increase his speed, the Mercedes started to slow down on its own. Cody frowned as he pressed the gas a few times in a row but the car didn’t accelerate. It actually slowed down even more. Cody huffed before turning the wheel and pulling off onto the side of the road.

Max chuckled. “God, you are insatiable.” He shook his head as the car pulled off the road and slowed down. “If you think I’m climbing in the backseat with this nice suit on-.”

“No, baby.” Cody cut him off, his tone serious. “Something is wrong with the car.” He confessed and Max turned to give him a confused look.

“This is a new car.” Max stated and Cody nodded as the car finally came to a stop. Cody stepped on the gas but the car didn’t move, he couldn’t even hear the engine hum. He sighed and rolled his eyes at his situation. Of all the nights for this to happen…

“They wouldn’t have sold you a lemon.” Max reasoned and Cody nodded.

“They had better not.” He huffed before reaching under the wheel. He pressed a button and the hood of the car popped up slightly. “I’m going to see what’s going on.” Cody said before opening the door and stepping out. Max sighed as he settled back into his seat. He knew nothing about cars and would be no help to his husband, so he decided to stay out of his way until he asked for help.

Cody closed the door behind him before walking to the front of the car. He raised the hood and let out a cough as a puff of smoke hit him in the face. He pulled his phone from his phone and turned on the flashlight feature, shining it on the engine. Cody felt around under the hood, making sure all of the caps were on tight and wires were connected before moving on to inspect the transmission. As he inspected, he didn’t notice the black SUVs coming down the road, one driving toward him and two coming up from behind.

Cody reached down and pulled on one of the tubes. As he inspected it, he realized it had been pulled out of the transmission. The tube was in pristine condition, no wear and tear present. He wasn’t sure how it could slip out like that. Cody knew a bit about cars but not enough to fix this, not to mention he didn’t have the tools to even attempt to fix it. 

Cody reached up and closed the hood of the car, slamming it shut. As he closed the hood, the black SUVs pulled alongside and behind his car. He felt his heart beating quickly against his chest, palms began to sweat as he realized what was happening. Cody wasn’t sure if this was physiologically possible, but he swore could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body as the SUVs surrounded them. 

“Max!” Cody yelled and raced to the passenger side door. He threw the door open and grabbed his husband, pulling him out of the car. 

“Cody! What the-!”

“Run.” Cody cut Max off and started to push him toward the thick line of trees next to the road. Max stumbled a bit before steadying himself. 

“Cody, what’s going on?” Max questioned, fear bubbling up inside of him as Cody pushed him toward the tree line. He could see the SUVs surrounding them and quickly realized they were not apart of the Rhodes Mafia. That was clear by the look in Cody’s wide eyes, a look that was unusual to Max. He had never known Cody to be fearful, what reason would he have to be, but Max knew his husband was more worried about his safety than his own...the self-sacrificing idiot.

“Run.” Cody repeated and pushed Max again. “Please, go.” He added before kissing Max and then pushing him again toward the trees. Once Max was in the trees, Cody jumped into his car and opened the glove box, grabbing one of his guns. He then grabbed his phone, sending a quick alert to his guys before popping out of the car and started to fire on the men as they jumped out of their cars. He knew he wouldn’t have enough ammo to deal with them all, he just hoped he could buy Max some time.

Max breathed heavily as he made his way into the tree line, pushing tall weeds and branches out of his way as he ran. His suit would no doubt be ripped apart by the time he reached the other side of the trees. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Max had never been exposed to the realities of mob life and it was easy to forget what Cody really did when he left home in a suit and with a briefcase every morning and returned home uninjured and without incident. It was easy to forget what Cody actually did and how dangerous his whole operation was.

Max gasped, stopping in his tracks as gunshots rang out. He turned to look behind him, toward the direction he came. The weeds and tree line was too thick, so he couldn’t see what was happening but he could still hear battling gunfire. He wanted to go back, to check on Cody, to help him in some way but he knew he would be more of a distraction than anything. He didn’t know how to use a gun so he would be no help to his husband. Besides, Cody would be pissed if he came back.

Max turned around and continued to run. The gunfire started to die down but Max didn’t stop running. He eventually came to the edge of the thick tree line and stepped into a clearing that wasn’t so clear.

His eyes widened as he came face to face with three SUVs that looked like the ones that surrounded their car. Standing in front of the SUVs was a group of men dressed in dark clothes and hiding their face with dark shades. Max would have made a quip about wearing shades at night if this were a different situation.

A man that was standing in the middle of the group stepped forward, a hand behind his back, before speaking. “We can do this the easy way…” he pointed to the SUV on the right and Max watched as one of the guys opened the back door to the car, motioning him to jump in. “Or we can do this the hard way.” He said before revealing the rope he was hiding behind his back. “Or we can do this the hard way.”

Max looked between the rope and the door, eyes flickering for a moment before giving the man a smirk. “Lucky for you...I like it rough.”

* * *

Cody groaned as he woke, his head pounding and his body sore. He could hear voices around him, and felt something wet on his hand, as he struggled to open his eyes.

“Guys, I think he’s waking up.”

“Get him some water.”

“He’s gonna need those pain pills too.”

Cody let out a sigh as he cracked his eyes open, blinking a few times to clear his vision and coming face to face with “Matt?” He questioned before looking down to see what the wetness was. He managed a small smile when he saw his dog, Pharaoh, licking his hand. Cody gave him a pat on the head before turning his attention back to his friends.

“How you doing, buddy?” Matt questioned. Matt Jackson was one of Cody’s best friends and a high ranking member in the mafia. He was known for his business acumen, helping Cody expand into legit businesses as well as growing the mob.

“My head is p-.” Cody trailed off as memories flooded his mind, memories of an ambush and black SUVs. Memories of a sabotaged car and, “Max!” Cody yelled and quickly sat up from the couch he was on despite his body’s protests. “Max! Guys, M-.”

“Woah, slow down.” Nick Jackson, Matt’s brother, stepped closer to Cody. He placed a hand on Cody’s shoulder to keep him from getting up. 

“No, you don’t understand-.”

“We got your message last night...my app came in handy.” Nick started, he was responsible for the mob’s technology. 

“This isn’t the time to brag.” Adam Page, or hangman, spoke. He was a rough rider that wasn’t afraid of a fight or getting dirty. He was mostly responsible for the mob’s gun business, both legal and illegal sales. “We found you on the side of the road, beaten pretty badly.” He said and held out a glass of water and two pain pills. “You probably need these.” 

Cody looked between his friends before reaching out and taking the water and pills from Adam. He could tell there was something they weren’t telling him. He popped the pills into his mouth and washed them down with water. “Where is Max? Where is my husband?” He asked again and his friends sighed.

“When we got there, I went looking for him.” Adam started. “I figured he hid in the trees so I walked through there and…” He stopped and walked across the room to grab something from a chair. He walked back to Cody and handed him the item, a grey Burberry scarf that Cody immediately recognized as Max’s. He reached up and took it from Adam’s hands and held it up to his face, inhaling Max’s scent mixed with his favorite cologne.

“Adam…” Cody’s voice was muffled by the scarf. “Where is my Max?” He asked again and watched as hangman sighed.

“We couldn’t find him.”

“Excuse me?” Cody felt his left eye twitch at the response. He lowered the scarf and placed it on his lap.

“We looked everywhere and he wasn’t in the area.” Matt further explained. “But we got the whole team out looking. It won’t be long before we find him.”

“Can’t you track his phone?” Cody asked Nick and he shook his head.

“His phone was in your car.” Nick answered and Cody let out a frustrated growl.

“This is my fault.” Cody blamed himself as he jumped off the couch. The others tried to refute his claim, and get him to sit down, but Cody shook his head. “I was distracted. I should have noticed we were being followed...” Cody added and then looked toward Nick.

“Dude! You were out with your husband. Of course you were distracted, there was no reason for you to be on high alert.” Matt explained

“This isn’t your fault.” Adam added but Cody ignored him.

“Someone fucked with my car.”

“Already on it.” Nick said. “I’m going through security footage of the valet garage.”

“We should also se-.” Cody was cut off by a cell phone ringing. He looked down at the coffee table and noticed it was his phone that was ringing. He reached down and picked it up, answering it like normal.

“This is Cody.”

* * *

A deep frown was molded onto Max’s face as he sat in front of a beautiful cherry wood desk. He was currently tied up with handcuffs and the rope he was threatened with early. His suit was a mess and he stank of weeds and nature. Most importantly, he didn’t know what had become of his husband. He could hear the gunshots replaying inside of his mind and he tried not to think about Cody potentially being hurt or worse. The thought of it being something worse made his stomach turn.

“I can see why Cody married you...you're a little firecracker.” Chris Jericho chuckled as he sat across from Cody’s husband. The man was still dirty from his tussle with his men and running through the woods. His suit had large dirt spots in it and had many small cuts all over it, yet he still held a proud look on his face. A confidence that wasn’t shaken even by his current situation. Chris cracked a smile as he stared at the man. “You broke Santana’s nose.” He explained and MJF scoffed.

“That’s all?” Max questioned. “He cried like a little bitch. I thought I might of ripped his balls off.” He hit back, attempting to hide his uneasiness under the guise of a snarky attitude and confidence.

Chris hummed before standing from his chair. “You haven’t asked me why you’re here.” He stayed and MJF rolled his eyes.

“That’s because the villain always explains their motivations before the hero bursts through the door and saves the day.” Max deadpanned and Chris chuckled again as he moved closer to his captive.

“Your husband is a selfish man.” Chris stated and Max nodded and gave Chris a shrug.

“He never learned to share.” Max joked.

“Well let's hope, for your sake, that he quickly learns how to share.” Chris said and then pulled an old school flip phone from his pocket. “Actually, let’s give him a call and see if he’s learned...hopefully he’s awake, Jake gave him a good ass kicking.” He said and started to dial a number. A part of Max was relieved because this meant that Cody was alive, but he still didn’t know what condition his husband was in.

Jericho placed the phone on speaker so Max could hear the phone ring. It wasn’t long before someone answered.

“This is Cody.”

Max let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Cody’s voice sounded strong, stable. He let himself relax slightly now that he knew Cody was okay. 

“Cody! It’s your main man, Chris Jericho! How’s it going, man?” Chris answered lightheartedly, like he was chatting with an old friend.

“Chris, look.” Cody breathed out. He was in an ongoing dispute with Chris over some business dealings in Jacksonville. This dispute needed to be solved but he didn’t have time to deal with it now. He had to find his husband. “I don’t really have time to talk right now. A situation-.”

“Oh Cody, you don’t have time for me?” Chris asked rhetorically. “You hurt my feelings.” He said and gave a dramatic sigh.

“Chris-.”

“You may not have time for me, but I’m sure you have time for this person.” Chris explained before tapping Max on the shoulder.

“Look, Chris I-.”

“Cody…”

Cody felt his world come to halt as Maxwell’s voice filtered through the receiver and into his ear. He was grateful to hear his husband’s voice, to know he was alive, but a cord of fear was struck in him followed by a surging rage. A fire burned inside of him at the thought of Jericho holding his husband hostage. How dare he put his husband’s life in danger? Max had nothing to do with mob business. Cody doesn’t share much about mob business with his husband to keep him protected, or so he thought he was protecting him. 

“Max. Are you okay?”

“Max!” Matt jumped off the couch once Cody said his husband’s name. He looked at his brother and Hangman.

“Keep talking.” Nick urged as he grabbed his own phone to see if he could trace the call.

“I’m okay.” Max answered. “I broke some guy’s nose.” He stated proudly and Cody couldn’t help the chuckle he let out.

“That’s my baby boy.”

“Ew, let’s break up this love fest.” Chris insert himself. “We have business to discuss, Rhodes.”

“This is low even for you, Chris.” Cody insulted him but the insult didn’t faze him, or at least he didn’t show it. 

Chris chuckled. “Low?” He questioned. “No, no Cody. You see low would be sending you a picture of your dear husband with my dick in his mouth. Low would be allowing your husband to be passed around and used by every member of the inner circle.” Max stiffened at his threat and he could hear Cody growl on the other end. The words sunk into his soul and he finally understood the severity of the situation. He knew he was in danger, he was kidnapped after all, but a part of him hoped Jericho was just going to hold him until he got what he wanted but it was clear that Jericho had mentally made plans for him should he have to act.

“Listen to me Jericho.” Cody growled into the phone. This was a side of Cody that Maxwell had never come in contact with before. His voice was rough and gravelly, he could feel his rage through the phone. Max might of been turned on if this was a different situation. 

“If you hurt my husband, if you touch my Max…” Cody spoke low into the phone, half-growling out every word. Even Pharaoh picked up on his anger and started to growl along with his human. “You will be responsible for the hell that will come to your inner circle. The blood will be on your hands. I’ll swallow up your territory just to burn it to the ground and when I’m done with you, you’ll wish for death but that would be too good for you.”

“You’re not really in any position to make threats.” Chris stated.

“Neither are you.” Cody returned. “You’re not as careful as you think. I know you have children, a wife. Your mother is still in Winnipeg right?” Cody smirked when he heard Jericho huff on the other end of the line. “Don’t underestimate me. If you hurt my husband, I have no problem getting down in the dirt with you.” Cody explained.

Max gave Chris a smug look as he looked at Chris. Max knew Cody wouldn’t actually hurt innocents. His husband wasn’t that kind of man, plus his mob had a code, but Jericho didn’t need to know that. “Not so smart now.” He teased.

“Shut up!” Jericho told Max and rolled his eyes when he heard Cody growl again.

“Terms…” Cody grunted out.

“You already know what I want.” Chris spoke. “We’ve been talking about this all week.” 

Cody let out a deep breath. “Where do you want to meet? And when?” He questioned, all business.

“Hm, what’s the rush?” Chris chuckled. “I’m just getting to know our Maxwell.” He added and Cody would have jumped through the phone and strangled Chris if he could. “He’s a great conversation. I can see why you like him.”

“Like me?” Max scoffed. “He’s in love with me, I’ll have you know, and he’s going to fuck you up when he sees you next.” He boasted and Chris chuckled.

“So cute. His imagination…” Chris sighed. “What about midnight tomorrow.”

“No.”

“No?” Chris questioned.

“If you think I’m going to let my husband spend a full 24 hours with you, you’re out of your fucking mind.” Cody grunted out and Chris rolled his eyes.

“I was trying to do you a favor and give you time.” Chris explained.

“When you’re an emperor, you don’t need much time.” Cody explained. “I can move heaven and earth with a snap of a finger.” He made sure Chris new just how powerful for he was. “I can meet you in a couple hours.”

"Fine...4 hours, the old industrial park.” Chris gave him a location. “Come alone.”

“Fine.” Cody agreed.

“Say bye to our Maxwell.” Chris Jericho pokes at Cody.

“My Maxwell…” Cody corrected him. “Max, I love you. I’ll be there soon.”

“I love you too.” Max responded before the line went dead.

Cody turned to look at his three friends. They all looked determined and ready for Cody’s next move. “Could you track it?”

“No, he was using a disposable phone.” Nick explained.

“What do you want to do?” Adam questioned and Cody gave his friends a sinister smirk. A shiver ran through all of them as they watched Cody’s expression change. It was something they’d never seen before on Cody’s face. 

“Did you guys just get scared or-.”

“Yep.” Nick and Matt cut Adam off as they stared at Cody, watching as he started to dial a number on his phone.

“I’m going to give him what he wants.” Cody smirked as he put his phone to his ear. The trio shared a look of fear before looking back at Cody.

“Hey Ibushi, put Kenny on the phone. I’m going to need the cleaner.”

* * *

Max sighed loudly as he sat next to Jericho in the back of the SUV. His hands were tied together in front of his body but the rest of the rope was taken off him. The four hours after the phone call crept by for MJF. He spent most of the time alone, thrown into an isolated room with only a rundown couch and four walls to stare at. He didn’t even attempt to sleep, knowing he wouldn’t be able to. Max laid on the lumpy couch and imagined punching Jericho in the face before reuniting with his husband. His daydreams were soon interrupted by Jericho’s boys. They took him to the dining room where he sat across from the older man and listened to him talk about himself for an hour. The next time Nick and Matt call him self-absorbed, he’s going to tell them this story.

Now, they sat in the parking lot in an old, rundown industrial park. “Just like in the movies.” He mumbled to himself as he looked out of the dark windows. Headlights captured his attention and he turned to look ahead, Max smiled as he saw the familiar Cadillac rolled into the lot and park across from them.

Jericho checked his watch and smirked. “Right in time...I guess he does love you after all.” He quipped and then opened his door to get out of the car, not catching the eye roll Max gave him. Santana opened Max’s door and yanked him out of the SUV.

“Hey, hey!” Max yelled. “You better use a softer touch or all break your nose again!” He threatened as Santana manhandled him out of the vehicle. Max stumbled a bit but quickly regained his composure. Santana continued his tight grip on Max as he guided him toward the front of the car to stand next to Jericho. Jericho was then surrounded by a few of this other guys: Sammy, Ortiz and Jake.

The headlights died out as the lights as the car was turned off. The door to the Cadillac opened and Cody stepped out, holding a large briefcase. He slammed the door behind him and started toward Jericho, his eyes never leaving Maxwell.

“That’s far enough.” Jericho said and Cody stopped in his tracks. “I see you can follow directions.” He said, referring to the fact that Cody was alone.

“Max, you okay?” Cody asked, ignoring Jericho.

Max nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He answered. “Just ready to go home.”

“Speaking of which.” Jericho said and pointed to the briefcase. “Slide it to Jake.” He said and pointed to tall blond man to his right. Cody nodded and placed the briefcase on the ground but before sliding it over, he straightened up. 

“I need a good faith gesture for you.” Cody spoke and Jericho rolled his eyes.

“You really think I’m going to keep your spoiled brat?” Jericho questioned rhetorically.

“Hey!” Max yelled out as Jericho insulted him. "I'm not a brat!"

“Untie his hands.” Jericho ordered and Ortiz came over, standing in front of Max. He grabbed the rope and expertly undid the knots, allowing the rope to fall to the ground before moving back to his original position. 

Cody nodded and placed his foot on the briefcase. He pushed the briefcase toward Jake and Jericho gave Santana the nodded to let Max go. Santana released his capture and Max straightened up, turning to taunt Santana one last night.

“Send me a bill for the nose surgery.” He chuckled before quickly making his way over to his husband, who opened his arms as he made his way across the short distance that might as well have been as large as the Grand Canyon. Max damn near threw himself into Cody’s arms. “Cody…” Max swallowed hard as his voice cracked. He finally allowed himself to take a deep breath and relax, allowing himself to be vulnerable and break down. His body trembled slightly as he held on of Cody, clutching at Cody's blazer.

“Max..” Cody held Max close to his body, inhaling his husband’s faded cologne and natural scent. He pressed his lips to Max’s temple as one of his hands came up to cradle the back of his husband’s neck. He was so happy to have him back in his arms, but he couldn't relax just yet. Cody looked over Max’s shoulder and saw that they were about to open the briefcase. “Close your eyes and hold on to me.” He whispered.

“Wha-Oh!” Max yelped as he was dragged toward the car. He clutched tighter onto Cody as his husband half-carried him backward. Before they could get too far, a blast took them off their feet. Max quickly shut his eyes as the bright flames started to flash behind them and debris flew around them.

Cody hit the ground with a grunt and a low moan, Max landing on top of him. “Fucking Kenny.” He swore before looking up at his husband. “You okay, baby boy?” Cody questioned as he cupped Max’s cheek.

Max stared at Cody for awhile, not saying anything. Cody was starting to think Max’s hearing might have been damaged by the loud blast and started to speak again, but he was cut off by MJF pressing his lips to his. Cody was shocked at the passionate smooch, at first, but quickly returned to kiss, grabbing Max’s ass with his free hand as he moved his lips against his husband's. 

Max didn’t pull away from Cody’s lips until his lungs were screaming at him for air. He pulled back and took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m going to ride you so hard when we get home.”

Before Cody could respond, he heard his guy come onto the scene. 

“Woo! Alright!” Kenny yelled excitedly as he came out from his hiding place. “It was good. It worked.” He said as he moved to stand over Cody and Max, who were still lying on the ground.

“You said the blast radius would be small.” Cody argued and Kenny shrugged.

“Yeah well...you didn’t really give me a lot of time to perfect it.” Kenny countered. “Had to get your precious princess a.s.a.p.”

“You could of killed us.” Max responded as me moved to stand. Once Max was up, he helped Cody to his feet. 

"Okay, but did you die?" Kenny scoffed before waving him off. “You weren’t gonna die. You’re so dramatic.” Kenny reasoned and turned to Cody. “But that’s what you get for pulling me away from my Bu-San. I ask for one weekend and you go and get kidnapped...” He continued to complain under his breath as he walked off to survey the damage.

Cody shook his head and turned to look at MJF. “That’s your friend.” Max sighed before moving toward the car.

“You got it from here?” Cody questioned as Kenny kicked Ortiz to see if he was still alive. 

“Yeah. They don’t call me the cleaner for nothing.” Kenny responded and Cody nodded. 

“Thanks, I owe you.” Cody offered.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be calling in that favor as a vacation day...a real vacation day...” Kenny mumbled to himself as Cody slipped into his car. Kenny watched as Cody started to back out of the industrial park, waving bye to the couple.

Kenny turned back to the bodies when he heard a grown. He frowned as he moved toward it. The frown quickly turned to a smile when he saw that Jericho was still alive. He looked horrendous. Skin was hanging from his body, his arm was definitely broken, and his leg was bent in an awkward way but he was alive.

Kenny knelled next to his fellow Canadian and placed his hand on Jericho’s chest, where his heart was. “Hey buddy. Decided to steal Princess Peach, huh?” Kenny cooed and Jericho let out a grunt. “Well, no worries, you and I are going to have a fun time.” He promised and Chris let out another groan.

He shouldn’t have fucked with Rhodes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another MJF/Cody story in the works. I'll probably finish it today because I'm snowed in and I have nothing else to do so let's ignore canon together lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
